This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Consistent with the overall aims of the KY-INBRE program, the primary goal of the mentoring core is provide an array of services to further enhance the competitiveness of our biomedical researchers at primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs) in obtaining NIH funding. During this first year of funding for this core, three new services have been provided. First, an intensive all-day grant writing workshop was developed and presented in conjunction with the annual Kentucky Academy of Science meeting. Focusing exclusively on the development of the NIH-Academic Research Enhancement Award (AREA-R15) proposals, this workshop included interactive presentations and discussions led by the PI (Nigel Cooper), PC (Bruce Mattingly), and several KY-INBRE network PIs who are currently funded through the R15 mechanisms ( Mark Bardgett, Patrick Schultheis, Doug Dennis, Rodney King, Eimear Mullin, and Stephan Paula). The morning session was directed primarily toward PUI researchers with little or no NIH grant writing experience .The afternoon session built upon this foundation by providing more specific information and advice related to the development of successful R15 proposals. In an effort to help prepare faculty for successful NIH-R15 proposal submissions, we utilize R15 guidelines and forms for our internal small grant program referred to as KBRIN-AREA Fellowships grants ($25,000/year). To further enhance NIH grant writing skills, we are now providing extensive reviews and feedback to the PIs from steering and mentoring core members utilizing NIH review criteria. These reviews are then used by the funded PIs in preparing their NIH-R15 proposals. So far, the PIs seem very appreciative of the extensive review comments and suggestions. The third mentoring core initiative introduced this year is our individualized consultation service. Specifically, PIs who are unsuccessful in their quest for R15 funding are invited to submit their proposals and critiques to the mentoring core. The director of the mentoring core then arranges an individual consultation to help the PI revise and strengthen their proposal for resubmission. We just now receiving reviews from September/October NIH submissions, and are currently working with two PIs to revise their proposals. It should also be noted that our mentoring core is collaborating with the Puerto Rico (PR) INBRE leadership to provide assistance in improving their success rate in receiving NIH R15 funding. Dr. Nigel Cooper (PI) and Dr. Bruce Mattingly (PC) recently met with Dr. Sandra Pena (PR, PI) to plan an NIH R15 grant writing workshop for researchers at PR PUIs in early May, 2010.